愛Dee (Ai Dee)
|-|Original = , , and |singers = Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka |producers = Mitchie M (music, lyrics) * Cotori (co-lyricist) * yama ko (illustration) |links = }} |-|MV Version = , , , and |singers = Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka |producers = Mitchie M (music, lyrics) * Cotori (co-lyricist) * yama ko (video direction) |links = }} Background The song was first uploaded on June 8, 2012 to Mitchie M's official YouTube channel. On July 13 an official music video was released. The music video was first screened at the LA AnimeExpo 2012 and it achieved high scores in the Vocaloid Weekly Ranking. It is praised for how natural the usually less realistic VOCALOIDs sound. The song is very motivational and upbeat, featuring a rap by Luka. There is no particular story to the song, the singers encourage people not to forget their "Ai Dee", accept to themselves and to live with confidence and optimism. The title is a pun to 'I.D.', where the kanji for love, 愛 (ai), replaces to the similar sounding letter 'i'. "愛Dee"→"Ai Dee"→"ID"→"Identity" Like with many of Mitchie M's works, the song features some phrases and words from other languages, including English, Spanish (uno, dos, tres, cuatro - 1, 2 ,3 ,4) and French ('tres jolie' - 'very nice/pretty' and 'chante avec moi' - 'sing with me'). This song is featured on Mitchie M's albums REALISTIC VIRTUAL SINGING and グレイテスト・アイドル (Greatest Idol). Lyrics |-|Official Lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. The memory sleeping inside you is a distant dream It'll come true, so don't forget your Ai Dee The memory sleeping inside you is a distant dream It'll come true, so don't forget your Ai Dee Your wall of blues, blown away by a gust of sound Now let's get back what we lost, Ai Dee The memory sleeping inside you is a distant dream It'll come true, so don't forget your Ai Dee Your wings of wonder spread to an old song That's your very own Ai Dee The memory sleeping inside you is a distant dream It'll come true, so don't forget your Ai Dee Your wall of blues, blown away by a gust of sound Now let's get back what we lost, Ai Dee The memory sleeping inside you is a distant dream... Your wings of wonder spread into an old song Derivatives |utau = |author = Machinegun-P |category = UTAU cover |title = Ruko's Cover |description = |thumb = NND |color = ruko }} |human = |description =}} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Magical Mirai 2015 *Magical Mirai 2016 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery X Module Anode Electronica.png|Miku's Anode Electronica module for the song "Ai Dee", designed by fuzichoco. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. X Module Cathode Electronica.png|Luka's Cathode Electronica module for the song "Ai Dee", designed by fuzichoco. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:English songs Category:English duet songs Category:Bilingual songs Category:Partially multilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs